


What's Done is Done

by JannaJams



Category: Newscapepro SCP Foundation
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannaJams/pseuds/JannaJams
Summary: Cory tries to save something unsalvagable.
Relationships: Cory/Lara
Kudos: 11
Collections: Newscapepro Minecraft SCP Roleplay





	What's Done is Done

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after Cory shoots Lara in "O'd  
> Death"
> 
> Also unedited because we live on the wild side,,

I had to do it.

The words rang through my head burning as if setting my brain on fire. 

It isn't really her. I had to do it.

The gun slipped from my hand as I forced myself to move. I stumbled at first, tripping over the gun. But noticing the gun, how the harsh, glaring sun gleamed off its barrel, awakened something in me. 

Without another moments hesitation, I rushed forward and quickly slid down the side of the ditch. I didn't care how dirty my clothes got or if I cut my arm on something, I needed to get down there now. What had seemed like too short a distance to stop anyone from entering now felt like miles before I reached her. She looked like she always did, calm and put-together, but with a bullet wound messing her usually tidy uniform. 

"Fuck," I cursed as I fell into a kneel beside her. "Lara," I gently shook her, some stupid hoping she was okay. 

I was met with silence. 

"Lara, please," I shook her again, rougher this time, "Can you hear me?" 

This time, her shoulders tensed earning an angry groan from the sudden movement. I swiftly changed from shaking her to slipping my jacket off. It was definitely gross from a month of me not being able to shower for a while month but I was willing to try anything but letting her bleed out. I bunched the jacket up and pressed it against her wound. Lara jumped suddenly, her eyes finally opening again, "Cory..?" 

I glanced up to meet her eyes and while I used the one hand to keep pressure on the bullet wound, I used the other lightly brush her hair out of her face. "Yeah, it's me. It's Cory. I need you to hang in there okay? Stay awake for me Lar."  
"Did we- go back?"   
I drew in a sharp breath. Iris must still have control over her. "No, we didn't. I-" My voice broke as a drop of blood dripped onto my pants. I forced to the jacket harder on the wound, earning a wince from Lara. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.." My head dropped as tears formed in my eyes. 

It wasn't until she grabbed my arm that I realized my hands had been shaking. It was until she grabbed my arm that I looked up and really noticed how glossy her eyes were, how weak her grip was, how much paler she was than usual. 

My hands had already become too unstable and she'd lost too much blood. I gave up on trying to keep the blood in the wound and threw the towel to the side. 

"I'm sorry," I could barely choke the words out with the lump rising in my throat. 

She was going to die.

Lara was going to die because of me, because I'd shot her. 

"I'm so sorry.."

I could see her other hand reach to my face, probably an attempt to wipe my tears. But her hand was too weak to reach and she struggled to get more than halfway. I grabbed her hand and pulled my face down to them. I kissed her hand and kept mine squeezed around hers, refusing to let go no matter how much weaker her hand was growing. I kept holding on until it was limp, until she couldn't lift her head, until the warmth was gone. 

Until she was gone.


End file.
